Writing Prompt - Blithe the Sensitive
by AmethystGelfling
Summary: A writing prompt from a group I'm apart of over on DeviantART. OC story! Please R&R! I don't own the SP characters.


On the other side of the door was a silence so profound that you could hear the blood rushing through your veins.

Skulduggery waited patiently and Valkyrie waited impatiently. She huffed, and turned to him, "Should we knock again?" She asked him. He tilted his head at her for a split second, and raised his gloved fist to knock on the solid door once again. Valkyrie stared at it, burning holes into the deep coloured wood with her eyes. What was taking them so long? When they had approached the door, there was the quiet murmur of talking and even small bouts of laughter echoing throughout the apartment.

Merely 5 seconds later, small footsteps could be heard approching the door from the other side. The door opened, revealing a small-ish woman with light brown, choppy hair with soft bangs, framing her wide brown eyes. She wore an over-sized cream jumper that was cuffed at the wrists over some light-wash skinny denim jeans. She smiled at the pair standing at her door, surprise only slightly evident on her soft features.

"Oh, hello. Skulduggery, I haven't seen you for a while! Who's your partner?" Her voice was high pitched and friendly. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, waiting for him to introduce her.

"Ahh, Blithe. Hello. This is Valkyrie, my partner. She's more like my side-kick, but she doesn't appreciate being called that." Valkyrie rolled her eyes and offered her hand to the woman Skulduggery had called Blithe.

"Hello. I'm Valkyrie Cain. I'm familiar with your husband from the Sanctuary, but I don't think I've ever seen you there?" She shook her hand, smiling at the smaller woman. Blithe laughed gently.

"Ahh, yeah, that's Riot. We're not married yet, and I left the Sanctuary a few years ago. I run a flower shop now. Why don't you come in? It's much too cold to stand out here and chat." Skulduggery nodded as Blithe ushered them through the door of her apartment. They followed her into the small but spacious living room; which had been decorated with light colours of blue, grey, white and some accents of gold. Blithe gestured to the small corner sofa.

"Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink or a snack?" She looked at the two with wide, curious eyes, and then realised what she had said. "Uhh, Skulduggery, would you like a mug to hold so you can _pretend_ you're enjoying a drink?" Valkyrie laughed and took a seat opposite Skulduggery. Valkyrie thought for a second, and then turned to Blithe:

"Do you have coffee by any chance?" Blithe nodded her head and headed off into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

Valkyrie looked around the room, noticing the pictures and numerous floral pieces. She turned to Sulduggery, keeping her voice low. "Are you sure this is the right place? You said we were going to see a sensitive, but this place looks so... _normal_. And _she_ looks so normal." He relaxed back into the sofa, resting his hands on his lap.

"Yes, we're at the right place. Blithe keeps a low profile. She's one of the sensitives we go to if we need certain information about the future." Valkyrie nodded in understanding.

"So, she's a less crazy version of Cassandra Pharoes?"

"Yes."

"Got it."

Blithe came back with two mugs of hot coffee, and one that was empty. Handing the empty one to Skulduggery, and another to Valkyrie, she sat next to Valkyrie on the sofa. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't want Skulduggery to feel left out. I figured that if he at least has a mug, he would feel like he was apart of the group." Valkyrie took a sip from her coffee, simply nodding in response to Blithe.

Not quite as crazy as Cassandra Pharoes, but definitely a little bit odd.

Blithe put her mug down on the coffee table. She looked directly at Skulduggery, and her whole demeanor changed.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Skulduggery leaned forward, placing his empty mug on the table and clapsing his hands together.

"We need to know what you know about Darquesse." Blithe frowned a little bit, before sighing.

"Alright, that's fine. It's not very pretty though; I must warn you. I know you know how this goes, but I have to preface this by saying that you have to take all this information with a grain of salt. It's always changing." Valkyrie nodded, turning to her as she sat back into the sofa.

"The last vision I had of Darquesse was about a week ago. It kept me up all night. Everything was just...burning. Destroyed. There was so much death. She annihilated everything... and she just hovered there; basking in the destruction." Valkyrie felt herself shrink back, realising that Blithe knew she was talking about her. Valkyrie didn't look at her. Blithe turned to her, her eyes dull and her mouth a straight line:

"She's coming, isn't she Valkyrie? She's coming to kill us all."


End file.
